


Tumblr Pornlet 33: Progress

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: Tumblr Pornlets & Ficlets ♠ [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, BDSM isn't all about sex, BDSM themes, Baby Boy!Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Eternal Sterek, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Masturbation with an Audience, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Kink Negotation, Subspace, Top Stiles Stilinski, Toys, flash!fic, not age play, picture prompt, pornlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “How does it feel, baby boy?”Stiles licks his lips as he asks, but resists touching himself. Just. His baby boy is a sight to see.





	Tumblr Pornlet 33: Progress

“How does it feel, baby boy?”

Stiles licks his lips as he asks, but resists touching himself. Just. His baby boy is a sight to see. He sits back and grips his jeans. This is going to be the death of him, but it will be the perfect way to die.

Derek is on their bed, legs spread almost impossibly wide, cock hard and leaking, hips thrusting as if in time with an imperceptible tune. He’s growling around his teeth. His skin is pale against the indigo of their comforter, but the hair on his legs and around his cock is dark and inviting. His lips are parted and he’s using two fingers to push the plug he’s had in his ass most of the day back inside over and over again.

He’s moaning loudly, breath catching every second or third pass of the his hand over his cock-head. His neck is bared.

“I asked you a question, sweetheart.”

Derek swallows and tips his head over a little and opens his eyes before he speaks, like he knows a good boy should. Stiles is so proud of Derek as he says, “It feels good, Daddy.”

“Just good, sweetheart? You sound like it feels more than good.” Derek won’t voice it during a session, but Stiles knows this is one of his favorite ways of getting off. He likes to perform, to be watched and praised by his Daddy. He especially likes the way watching him makes Stiles smell. Stiles likes it because it’s a reminder of just how much Derek has grown over the last few years; this is as close as he’ll come to taking his own pleasure for himself. Stiles is looking forward to the day when Derek can do it  _just_ for himself. “Tell me, baby boy, what feels the best?”

Derek blinks at him and flushes, the color moving out over his cheeks and up into his ears and then creeping around the back of his neck. “Both, both feel good, Daddy.”

“Then tell me about each of them, sweetheart.” Derek drops his hand a little lower on his cock and spreads his fingers out to brush over his balls. Stiles adjusts his position in the chair a little, but still doesn’t touch himself. “You look so beautiful, all laid out and open and bare and hard. Tell me.”

“My cock is hot in my hand, and it’s wet and the way I’m dripping makes my foreskin feel extra silky on my palm.”

Stiles grips his hands a little harder into his jeans. That was, well. That was a lot of words. Perhaps the desperation Derek is feeling at not coming for three days might just be helping him express himself? They’ve been toying with denial over the last couple of weeks, and have even considered getting a cage made to fit Derek’s knot. They both like the idea of Stiles wearing the key around his neck, and this possible development makes Stiles like the idea even more. He’s going to let Derek come soon, and have him come several times tonight, but, wow. That was a lot of words.

Derek is looking at him with wide eyes.

Stiles smiles at him. “Your cock is perfection, baby boy. I love the way it looks in your hand, the way it’s glistening with your pre-come. I also like the way it tastes and looks when my mouth has been on it.”

Derek’s hips press up and down a little faster at the thought. Stiles is definitely going to suck him off at some point this evening, but not yet.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re always welcome, beautiful boy. Now, tell me more.”

Derek presses the plug deep, clenches his ass cheeks together and holds it a second or two. He starts back into the same rhythm as before and then says, “I like the way it slides inside me, and the way it sounds. It’s better when it’s your come I can hear and smell while I’m moving, but the lube is good, too.”

Stiles is very glad he’s practiced at self-control, or he’d have his hands in his pants and come all over the inside of his jeans. It’s shockingly arousing—near orgasmic—to hear Derek speaking like this. Stiles has been around wolves long enough to appreciate just why Derek likes the sound and smell of Stiles come inside him, and Stiles would be lying if tried to say it didn’t get him hot knowing Derek liked being  _his_. That, combined with the fact that Derek is all but stating it out loud, during a session? Stiles quite possibly shouldn’t be so turned on my personal growth at the same time as tangible possession, but damn.

“You’re doing so well, sweetheart. So, so well.” Stiles stands, trying not to enjoy the shift of material against his cock too much as he moves. He puts a hand on Derek’s calf and Derek whines at the contact. “I’m so glad you’re mine, sweetheart. I’m proud to have such as amazing, breathtaking baby boy. You know I want everyone to know, yes? Would you like me to fuck you tonight? Fuck you and fill you and then plug you up so you can keep my scent inside?”

Derek’s eyes glow red and he nods. His hip-thrusts and hand-twists are becoming more erratic, and the rumble in his chest is getting deeper. It’s a challenge for him to answer, but he does. “Please, Daddy. Yes.” His fangs extend and his whines a little. “Please make me yours.”

Stiles presses his palm into Derek’s skin and holds on tight.

“You’re already mine, baby boy. You’re mine and I’m yours and no one will ever doubt it.” Stiles drags his hand a little higher, resting it up behind Derek’s knee. “Would you like to come soon, sweetheart?” Derek manages a nod, but doesn’t speak. His eyes are still Alpha-red, but now they aren’t focusing like they were before. The drop is subtle, but it’s what Stiles has been waiting for. “You’re so good for me, sweetheart. I’m so lucky to have you. You’re gorgeous and generous and gentle and everything I need.” He leans in a presses a kiss to Derek’s cheek and says, “Come for me, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based [on this very NSFW gif](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/166603713821/how-does-it-feel-baby-boy-stiles-licks-his) on [my tumblr](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com).


End file.
